


纽扣之内

by GUBANLIANG



Series: Elsanna《给你的情书》系列 [5]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22727641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GUBANLIANG/pseuds/GUBANLIANG
Summary: 隶属《给你的情书》系列
Relationships: Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Series: Elsanna《给你的情书》系列 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562917
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	纽扣之内

纽扣在她眼前晃动，闪烁着冰晶光彩，Elsa身上有着许多这样大大小小的宝石，它们或点缀在胸口或镶嵌在腰间，和着衣料恰到好处地包裹着她姐姐柔软的身躯，Anna喜欢看到这些珍贵的小物件衬托起她姐姐的美貌，她乐于花上一整天打量Elsa周身的所有细节，像是飘逸的服饰、浅金的长发、雪白的肌肤以及浓密的睫毛——却绝不包含那闪着月牙光芒的淡金色瞳孔。  
这一切究竟是怎样发生的呢？她只是像往常那样推开房门，期盼着温柔的蓝眼睛含满笑意迎向自己，就如同无数个相似的夜晚那样——然而月光铺洒的床铺间一双发亮的黄眼睛正等待着她。  
狼再次潜进了卧室里。  
她记不清搏斗的具体内容了，只清楚在最后，她跌跌撞撞将Elsa压倒在床幔之间，让她深陷于寝褥之上，Anna死死扣住那两只冰冷的手腕，大力喘气，她全身的重量禁锢着身下的人，但其实她知道，如果那些纤细的手指随便动一动，哪怕只是一小股魔法的冲击，她的这点优势将立马烟消云散——Elsa却没有再动，她像是放弃了挣扎，静静爬伏在绒缎里面，她金色的发丝从发辫中漏出一小缕，被汗水打湿卷曲着缠上修长的后颈，Anna不稳的气息持续呼在那小块皮肤上，时轻时重，视线中一颗汗珠顺着浅色的发根在向下蜿蜒，像小虫一样缓慢爬着，爬过Anna的心头，爬进Anna的喉中，她觉得那些地方又痒又麻，于是她眨眨眼睛想要把这滴水珠再看清些，吧嗒一声，来自于她自身的汗液也从睫毛上坠落，在她姐姐白腻的后颈上汇合，加重了原来那颗的滚落，它们一瞬间没入了衣领的边缘，Anna的视线至此被拦截于外，然后她才发现掌心中的手腕在微微颤抖。  
“Elsa？”  
她试着呼唤她的姐姐，结果一无所获，她不知道自己是怎么了，打斗已经停了下来，她胸腔中的喘息却毫无和缓迹象，它们随着吸入的空气越发灼热，仿佛空气里有着滚烫的东西，把她的心脏挤得狂裂得想要爆炸，偏偏Elsa近在眼前的这段脖颈白得耀眼，看起来有着舒适的温度，她想要低下头去——她用力甩动了脑袋：“Elsa，告诉我怎么了，你为什么又变成了这个样子？”  
她试着松开右掌——Elsa重获自由的手只是揪住了床单，五根纤长优美的手指陷进紫色的天鹅绒缎中，她真的像雪一样白，尤其是在重紫色的衬托下，鲜明的对比让Anna产生了一种冲动，她几乎是无法克制地重新将手附于其上，一根一根地挤入手指，将自己填入那些指缝中——她其实应该停下不合时宜的暧昧举动，眼前的异常迫切地需要她去解决，但也许中了诅咒的不止是Elsa一人——Anna的体温不断攀升，她的血管像是被灌入了岩浆，热意由骨髓中喷发，沿着脊髓流入大脑，黏黏糊糊搅动着脑浆。  
这本是一句贴心的关怀，却让她变成了吹进耳窝中的热气：“Elsa，你知道你永远拥有我，让我看看你的恐惧。”  
白莹莹的耳尖变得通红，Elsa伏在床间的背部随着呼吸快速起伏，和Anna有着相同频率的胸部紧贴着互相顶触，Anna撑着发昏的脑袋坐了起来，她想要寻回一些理智，去做正确的事，但她双目中的一切都在散发光芒——Elsa隔着一层薄纱若隐若现的蝴蝶骨，Elsa满身璀璨的小宝石，Elsa被紧紧收束的仿佛一折就断的腰肢，她的姐姐像个包装华美的工艺品，只等着她去剥下外衣，探索其下的美好——该从哪里打开她呢？  
纽扣在她眼前晃动，Anna咬开了它。  
现在，Anna可以沿着浅浅凹陷的脊线向下亲吻，用舌尖填充它的沟壑，卷走渗出的晶莹水珠，再一路向下舔吻每一节脊柱，详尽地描绘着它的轻微凸起，里衣有点碍事，它阻拦了Anna去测量腰窝的弧度，但是没有关系，她喜欢一层一层打开自己的礼物，她的嘴唇也不用就此闲着，她给它找了别的活，它可以转而轻啃莹润的肩头，又或许在耳后的肌肤印下吸吮——那片皮肤出奇地娇嫩，Anna只是抵在上面微微施力，Elsa就发出了一声细小的哼吟。  
“Elsa？”  
她欣喜地把姐姐翻转过来，以为热切能重回那双蓝眼睛中——迎接Anna的是两轮清冷的圆月，冷冰冰地照应着自己的妹妹，那张被梦魇控制住的脸庞淡漠到不近人情，即使它已因煽情的触碰泛着粉红。  
她就这样一言不发地看着Anna，看着这女孩可笑的期待落了空，看着这女孩眼底的光芒熄了火，她是那个高不可攀、冷若冰霜的Elsa，是13年中反复出现在Anna噩梦中的Elsa。  
这不是她的Elsa，她真正的姐姐去了哪里，她一定又躲在了外壳之内，把自己藏了起来。  
Anna颤抖着手遮住了那双狼的眼睛，她贴上熟悉的唇瓣，想用自己的温度融化它，祈求它能开开恩，告诉自己她的姐姐被藏去了哪里。  
嘴唇没有告诉她答案，她只好去别处寻找。  
Elsa会在绵软的胸脯上吗？不，她不在，Elsa会在她收合牙齿咬起那团肉时发出惊喘，再提醒她用力轻一点，而现在她留下了绯红的印记，那双嘴唇只是冷酷地保持绷紧，从鼻端给了她一个吝啬到几不可闻的轻轻吸气。  
那她会躲在柔韧的腰间吗？你看，它纤细到如此不可思议，无时不刻不在吸引着Anna将之圈禁入怀，只是她再次失望了，这里仍旧没有她的姐姐，因为Elsa喜欢她对此处的膜拜，每当Anna轻轻挑逗可爱的肚脐时，Elsa都会将妹妹的头搂紧在平坦的小腹上，Anna确保自己的舌尖在那处凹陷旁缓缓打转，但雪白的双臂没有如期而至地圈上她的后颈。  
她又遍寻了细滑的大腿，修长的小腿，精巧的足腕，还有一颗颗玲珑的脚趾，没有，Elsa都没有出现在那里。  
于是她含着眼泪吻住Elsa全身最温暖的地方，绝望地寻求包裹在她体内的热意——涌出的暖流逐渐增多，品尝起来有着雪的气息，一如往昔般令人喟叹，于是她将舌尖刺入，她终于找到了不变的事物——Elsa的双膝向内靠拢，凉凉的腿侧触碰到了Anna滚烫的耳尖。  
她愈加卖力，让舌头展现出平日里的灵活，用Elsa喜爱的那些花样极尽所能地讨好，雪白的大腿越来越频繁地摩擦她的鬓发，终于Anna感到背上的脚趾痉挛地揪住了她的衣物，她也骤然滴落了眼泪，使口中Elsa的味道混进了来自她自己的苦涩。  
她不敢抬头，依旧亲吻着那片圣地，直到感到发顶被轻柔地触碰，像是Elsa常做的那样——是你吗，Elsa？我找回你了吗？她惊喜地抬起眼睛，举目是一片蔚蓝——但那却是一片冰冻的海洋。  
“我的恐惧是什么呀，Anna？”赤裸着身体的金发女人勾勒着腿间妹妹的脸庞，“难道不是你吗？——使我无法真正自由的你。”  
谎言！恐惧与愤怒同时席卷了Anna，但也许是后者更多一些——Elsa使我相信她的心意，Elsa让我知道她爱我胜过一切，我决不允许有人践踏她的誓言！  
她挣脱开眼前女人的掌心，往床下跳去，镶嵌在窗户上的玻璃光滑如镜，映照出了Anna自己的眼睛——那是一双狼的黄眼睛。  
踏上的地面如同泥塘，Anna不稳地向里栽去，她看到天旋地转，城堡在她眼中飞旋，砖块被拆卸后重新组建——现在，她盯着脚边。  
有一颗纽扣躺在那里，它刚才在她的皮靴底发出了咯吱的轻响，提醒她踩到了硬物，于是她被短暂吸引了注意力——那是一颗蓝得纯正、打磨地圆润的宝石，看到它你就能想象到她姐姐的眼睛有多漂亮，事实上，这颗宝石也的确为她姐姐而定制——它出现在女王的加冕服上，固定起披风，伴随Elsa一丝不苟地亮相在众人眼前。  
Anna对着它发呆，以至于忘记了手上的动作，她花了一会儿时间才想起了前因后果——是的，她的姐姐逃跑了，好像是从舞会上？这不重要，重要的是她推开了自己，就像过去的十三年那样毫不留情，然后她又伤痕累累地被人找了回来，关进牢房里。  
现在，装扮着女王威严的纽扣可怜兮兮地待在地上，与冰凉的地板为伍，而它的好搭档，那条紫色的披风七零八落地摊在石板床上，只剩下一丁点悬挂在它主人的臂弯间——它们糟糕的待遇只不过是因为Anna想为她的姐姐擦擦脸蛋，毕竟对方的双手被囚禁住后不太方便，不是吗？但她的好意却遭到了剧烈的抵触，甚至Elsa在挣扎间扯脱了这粒漂亮的纽扣——她为什么总是想要远离我，Anna皱起了眉头，就好比现在，她的手徘徊在绸缎般的大腿肌肤之上，滑腻的触感使她流连忘返，但她的姐姐却并不乐意分享自己的体温，她拧紧了双眉闭合着双眼死死咬住嘴唇，皮肤传来的每一道战栗都在诉说着这女孩的抗拒。  
Anna并不想这样，起码最初她没打算冒犯到如此地步，她只是想要包扎好那些碍眼的伤口，把她的姐姐打理回体面的模样，但是你看，Elsa并不肯配合，她只好来点强硬的办法了——比如掀开她的长裙，把自己挤进她的双膝之间，只有这样她才能抓住那条乱动的长腿，在上面缠上绷带不是吗？  
再比如，她细细地抚过手中的每一寸肌肤，确定没有任何的细小伤口逃过她的检查，她至少没有再进一步褪去Elsa的衣服，只是着魔般地看着自己的指节在绿色的布料下隆起入侵者的形状。  
好吧，也许她一开始就打着冒犯的主意，这是奇妙的报复感——很显然，Elsa不喜欢她的触碰，这可太让Anna恼火了，因为她恰恰相反地该死地发自内心地想要靠近她的姐姐，今晚这团阴郁的火尤为炽烈，特别是那扇讨厌的门不再挡在她们之间——还有什么能阻止她去尽情感受Elsa呢，即使Elsa本人并不同意。  
她现在也不能同意什么了，继位不到一天的女王狼狈不堪，王冠已不在她的头顶闪烁，碎发从发髻中跑出来，比常人更加白皙的脸颊有一道淡粉的划痕，更别提那条暴露在长裙外的大腿上缠着渗血的绷带，她在妹妹的侵犯中难堪喘息，当发现拒绝的话语只能让Anna变本加厉，她就闭上了嘴巴努力使自己不再拼凑字符。  
Anna的指尖来到了腿心，她出现了短暂的思考，像是在犹豫是否要彻底得罪她的姐姐，Elsa骤然睁开了双目，铁链被她扯地哗哗作响，她哀求地摇晃着脑袋：“Anna，求求你，别这么做。”  
她的眼睛像是浸泡在水中的蓝宝石，饱含了世间所有的凄苦哀愁，一瞬间Anna被打动了，她像喝醉了一样退开了少许，她觉得脑子里有个声音在斥责自己，说她不该这么对待Elsa——那我该怎么做，Anna捂住晕眩的脑袋——道歉，尊重她——好吧，这是个不错的主意，我可以试试，Anna眼角瞥到了那枚纽扣，她可以为Elsa裹好衣服，让她的姐姐重新变得得体，但她的腰弯到半途中就停了下来，也许这个更不错，她转而将Elsa的王冠从怀中取出，把象征着女王的威严还给她，来展示自己的好意——Elsa躲开了她的手，王冠戴在了空气上。  
她连一根头发丝都不愿被你碰到，你到底在期望些什么滑稽的东西。  
“哈！你当然会再次拒绝我，我早该知道，”于是Anna重新掰开她的腿，直接把指尖送了进去，不出意外地看到Elsa因剧痛蜷缩起了腰，“你可真是不欢迎我，是不是？”  
她恶狠狠地掐住她的腿根，不顾Elsa痛苦的倒抽气毫无停顿地冲撞，Elsa不欢迎她，就连这个甬道都紧紧地夹着拒绝配合她的通行，Anna脑中那个声音还在不死心地微弱斥责着，但见鬼的她才不要去听呢，Elsa惨白的脸色令她心痛，也勾起她更多的愤怒，你本来不用遭受折磨的，你本来可以躺在柔软的天鹅绒间好好休息的，我是那么地想要珍视你——但你却只想从我身边逃开！  
她的头脑一片晦暗，也可能她根本就不曾清明过，她强硬地压开Elsa的双腿，迫使那玲珑的躯体和自己亲密无间，铁链窸窣作响然后崩地笔直，Elsa无处可避，她在痛意中挤出几个气音，它们组合起来是——“不要…Anna…”  
“一整个晚上，除了拒绝你不愿对我说些别的，”Anna折磨着自己的下唇，支配她感官的情绪很奇妙，一面是快意，一面是刺痛，它们都在敲打她的太阳穴，她突然发现一块能让Elsa痉挛的褶皱，于是用力按压，“你就这么讨厌我吗，Elsa？”  
如天鹅般优美的脖颈像是折断般用力后仰，Elsa发出的低泣既是痛苦又是欢愉，但她却努力看向Anna，颤抖着絮语：“不…Anna…我从不讨厌你…”  
她说的是真的，Anna心中那个古怪的声音冒了出来，她再次皱起了眉头，但她不愿放缓手上的节奏。  
Elsa眼中有着被羞辱的泪水，她看上去不想再多说了，因为断断续续的发音只能使她更加尊严尽失，然而Anna不肯放过她，体内恶意的顶撞催促着Elsa不得不将后半句话付之于口:“…我只是…害怕…伤害你。”  
Anna知道那个讨厌的声音又在提醒她Elsa说的是事实，她没打算去花心思深思，她只是不满于这个答案，因为它没有使自己平静下来，奇怪的火焰得不到平息，它们孜孜不倦地焚烧着Anna的心脏，让她通过恶劣的行径发泄给她的姐姐。  
“噢Elsa，你是说你在保护我吗？通过推开我的方式。”Anna开始旋转手指，她怀疑Elsa咬住了自己的口腔内壁，因为她没有听到一声想要的声音，于是Anna把左手送了过去，用大拇指撬开对方小巧的牙关，“真是个不错的方式。”  
她的嘲讽没有使自己得到半分快慰，Elsa无法遮掩她想要的声音了，但她却又觉得自己想要的不是这些，她姐姐受伤的表情让她躁郁难安，她想找到让自己解脱的办法，她把拇指抽了出来，如愿以偿地抚上Elsa的侧脸，尽情游走于其上的柔软冰凉，她的右手从温暖的体内离开，转而攀进了Elsa的裙内深处，她要让Elsa用每一片皮肤感受她掌心的炙热。  
“告诉我，Elsa，触碰真的会伤害到我吗？” Anna着迷地留恋着Elsa颌下的那小段脖颈，青色的血管在紧绷的肌肤上微微凸起，她沿着线条抚摸，用指尖感受它们的细微跳动，Elsa下意识地看向别处，然后又烫伤般地再次躲开视线，腹部衣料下那属于她妹妹的另一只手掌的轮廓让她不敢多望，可它的存在是如此强烈，在她的小腹缓慢游动留下黏滑的痕迹，Elsa不想思考那些痕迹是什么，她最后盯住了锁着自己的铁链，那上面早已布满晶莹白霜，有着小小的冰刺在链条上蔓延，但这又触怒了Anna，这女孩不喜欢Elsa的眼睛离开自己，于是也跟着注意到了那些铁链。  
她痛苦地想起Elsa远离自己的根源——魔法，这种人力无法抗衡的力量令她永远无法真正留住她的姐姐，所以她大声质问了Elsa，要拖她和自己一起难过：“你在想着怎么弄断它们吗？把它们冻到一扯就碎，然后再次逃得远远的，好让我永远找不到你，永远为你哭泣，这是你最拿手的好戏对吗？”  
Anna在年长女孩的眼中看到自己发狂的样子，她狰狞地像个魔鬼，然后那双蓝眼睛静静地望了她几秒，Anna亲眼目睹了里面有什么东西碎掉了，Elsa缓缓闭上了双目——她感到胸口剧痛，有股情绪在心脏中剧烈跳动，马上就要破土而出，她辨认出那是滔天怒焰化身成的大树，但她分不清它扎根在哪片土壤，她在混乱中抓上限制了Elsa自由的囚具——冰刺惶恐地从她的手掌边纷纷撤退，这奇妙的一幕让Anna楞了一下，她后知后觉地意识到这是Elsa不愿伤害自己，即使是现在，在她姐姐已经失望透顶的情况下。  
——你真是个混蛋！你对最爱你的人做了什么！怒吼声贯穿了Anna的脑海，巨大的力道让Anna如遭重击，她的颅内嗡地一声，瞬间放开了铁链，接着她看见了自己的双手，那上面晶莹的水迹是她折辱了Elsa的罪证，Anna不可置信地抬目，触眼的狼藉刺痛她的瞳孔，她像是第一次看清这一切——她终于用可怕的代价换来了清明。  
她也终于明白了自己在为何愤怒——她的姐姐，美丽、优雅、骄傲的Elsa，她想为之披上春天的微风、夏季的云朵、深秋的晚霞、冬日的暖阳的Elsa，被粗暴地囚禁，被蛮横地凌虐，被肆意践踏了尊严，她曾发誓无论是谁胆敢使Elsa伤心流泪，她都会追随到天涯海角让其用生命偿还罪孽——而如今造成Elsa苦难的却正是她自己。  
Anna站立不稳地跌倒在地，石板有什么烙到了她的手，她低头看去，是Elsa的蓝宝石纽扣，她捡起了它，纽扣在她手中化为锋利的宝剑，Anna毫不犹豫把它刺向了喉间。  
砖石又在她眼前化为色块，它们在旋转中成了碎砂，于Anna眼前吹散，她的视线逐渐清晰，头顶是毛呢制成的帐篷。  
窸窣的轻响，她胸前的纽扣被解开，Anna受够地翻起了白眼：“哦拜托，还来？”她说完才发现自己的嗓音纤细得微妙，比平时高了不止一个音调，听起来像是——体内的指节适时抽动了一下，Anna哼出了声，Elsa正在解衣领的手一顿挪到了她的额际：“Anna，你好些了吗？”  
Anna把眼睛眨了又眨，她看着Elsa俯视过来的关切目光，终于，终于，真正搞清了状况——哦，她可算记起来了，千真万确地记起来了，什么见鬼的梦魇见鬼的牢房，她只是受邀来参加了魔法森林的春季庆典，毕竟庆祝节日不是阿伦黛尔人特有的权利，北地人也有自己的传统活动，他们会在万物滋生的季节赞颂大地的生机，选出最和煦的一天来载歌载舞，祈祷接下来一年的风调雨顺——Anna只是不明白自己为什么躺在了帐篷里，还和Elsa明显做着最亲密的事情，她当然不是不乐意，只是往常她们会把沟通的地点选择在城堡的卧室里，而不是…外面，更别提她刚才还经历了两场充斥着荒诞与色欲的剧目。  
“我记得我之前在篝火边喝着蘑菇粥，”Anna按了按脑袋，它还在发着热呢，“我是吃到了什么毒蘑菇了吗？”  
“差不多，莱德好像为你端错了粥，那一锅是专门熬给选出来的公鹿的，”Elsa有些紧张地笑了笑，她也觉得这答案听起来有点不妙，“——里面加了霍兰草。”  
霍兰草，Anna僵硬地扯了扯嘴角，阿伦黛尔出版的植物图鉴里经常出现它的身影，它对缓解情绪有着不错的功效，当然农夫们才是它的忠实用户——他们会在牲口的饲料中加点这个，让健壮的种公诞下更多的后代——再直白点说，它有着催情的作用，对人和动物都差不多。  
“我还以为这东西用起来会更好受一些，最起码不会出现讨厌的幻觉。”Anna悄悄蹭了下腰肢，她也小看了这棵草的效力，她浑身依旧滚烫，渴望着Elsa能继续动动埋着不动的手指，她在思考如何提醒她的姐姐完成手头工作——Elsa又露出了一个尴尬的微笑：“事实上，霍兰草只会让人有些情不自禁，Olaf给那锅汤里误加了点别的东西，你的幻觉应该和它有关。”  
简单来说，魔法森林是片奇妙的土地，从这片土壤中长出一些具有神奇魔力的植物也并不稀奇，塔塔菇就是其中的一种，它看起来像是闪着光芒的鸡油菌菇，但可别小看它，它有着考验爱情的魔力——它会编制谎言的幻境，瞧瞧你认不认得出真假，恐惧和愤怒是它经常使用的主题，有些小情侣没能撑过塔塔菇的刁难，不仅吐了个天昏地暗，回到家后还要一拍两散。  
“……我猜霍兰草和它混在一起有了奇妙的反应，你热得像一个火炉，我只好想办法为你降降温，希望你能原谅我的自作主张——还是说你希望我就此结束？”Elsa小心翼翼地观察Anna的表情，她原本的方案是用魔法为Anna降下体温，因为即使她们早已有了恋人的实质关系，在未经Anna同意的情况下她不认为自己有权擅自冒犯对方的身体，然而之前的Anna紧紧地缠抱着她，把她的手塞进了裤子里，Elsa看着Anna憋得满头大汗苦苦找寻解脱的样子，没法无动于衷，于是她违反了自己的准则，但她绝不会把责任抛到Anna身上，如果她的妹妹因此生气，Elsa已经做好了接受责骂的准备。  
“你疯了吗？”Anna果然瞪圆了眼睛，她怒气冲冲地按住了Elsa的手臂，几乎是咬牙切齿地威胁道：“你要是胆敢现在把手抽回去，我发誓下次我一定会把你按在那张办公桌上，让你哭着喊出我的名字！”  
前女王的脸变得通红，她磕磕巴巴地反驳自己的妹妹：“Anna，书房不是做这些事情的地方。”Anna也快速地回击了过去：“现在也不是该停下的地方！”——谢天谢地，Elsa终于让她的手指动了起来，其实抛去Elsa在情事上磨磨唧唧的性格，她投入热情后的手法的确不赖，Elsa有着修长又极为灵巧的双手，它们不仅能施展华丽的魔法，还能把她的妹妹送上愉悦的巅峰，Anna爱极了她食指中指的小把戏，它们总能弯曲出Anna想要的弧度，偶尔无名指也会加进来，配合着在外撩拨的拇指让Anna频频发出惊喜的尖叫——不过她记得这是在魔法森林，便咬上了Elsa的肩膀，用她姐姐香甜滑腻的肌肤把尖叫挡回在喉咙里。  
她庆幸自己这么做了，因为帐篷外突然响起的嗓音让两人猝然一惊，Elsa甚至从指尖放出了一点雪花，虽然只有一点，但此时Anna过热的体温又怎么受得了这样的刺激，更何况是她更加敏感的内部——Anna的腿死死夹住了Elsa的腰肢，用着能把对方勒断般的力道。  
“嗯…Elsa？Anna现在还好吗？我为她熬了一些草药，可能会让她舒服一点。”赫妮玛琳的声音在帐帘边清晰问道。  
Elsa的心悬到了嗓子口，她当然知道自己应该和Anna立马分开，但她的妹妹还未从之前的刺激中缓和过来，她们依然像八爪鱼般抱在一起，赫妮玛琳又向前走了一步，Elsa慌乱地回应她：“Anna还好，但我在为她擦拭身体！你知道的，她不太喜欢被别人观看身体。”  
你简直在说她喜欢被你观看身体，Elsa恨不得把舌头咬掉，还好赫妮玛琳没有察觉这其中的怪异，这位北地的女孩把碗放在了门边：“那好吧，你可以稍后端给她，”她的身影踌躇了一下，“等Anna可以起床后，请向她转达我们的歉意，莱德总是很粗心。”  
“我们也是，Olaf也害得那几头驯鹿吃足了苦头，希望它们的情绪已经开始好转。”Elsa终于找回自己正常的声音，但下一秒她就倒抽了一口气，Anna隔着衣服咬住了她的乳尖，还好她的话已经说完，否则赫妮玛琳就要听到她突然飙高的音调了。  
“哦别在意，塔塔菇对动物的作用不大，它们最多在梦里打几个寒颤。”赫妮玛琳说完便离开了，而Elsa不得不张开牙关才让她的吸气声不至于被还没走远的女孩听到，她起了坏心眼的妹妹正绕着那颗小茱萸打转，直到那片衣服湿濡地勾勒出明显的凸起，Anna才松开牙齿，挑起一边眉毛：“在这个时候关心驯鹿，huh？”  
她体内的手指回应了她的挑衅，Elsa轻轻地往外撤了撤又快速地撞了回去，她知道如何哄自己的妹妹开心，她让胯骨也动了起来，轻快地为手臂送去助力。  
“请允许我向你诚挚地表达我的歉意——我确实应该多花花时间来陪我的妹妹。”

当第二天莱德由赫妮玛琳陪同再次前来道歉时，阿伦黛尔的现任女王显得神采奕奕，而她的姐姐难得穿上了高领的裙子，至于如果你问书房里的办公桌到底适不适合去做些别的事情——那就需要以后再来探讨了。  
-END-  
————————————————————————————————————————  
①藿兰草是我根据依兰草改编的，因为依兰是亚热带植物北欧并不长，就只好给它变出个亲戚来了，塔塔菇也是编的，它制造的幻境已经说得很清楚了，第一关恐惧，第二关愤怒，而Anna最害怕的是Elsa不需要她，最讨厌的是自己会伤害Elsa，和情欲混合在一起就出现了前两段荒诞又ooc的play了。  
这系列故事发展到现在，Anna对自己和Elsa之间的感情有着很坚定的信任，所以第一关里Elsa一表达出不需要Anna的意思，Anna就立马暴起打破了谎言（她变成了黄眼睛意味着她发现了这是自己的恐惧），她辨认出这里的Elsa是假的。  
接着是第二关，这其实也是Anna的第二波热潮（没错过关也意味着登顶233），这次的幻境根据之前“Elsa想要逃离Anna”这点自动衍生出了新的剧情，但恐惧已经被识破了，所以这里的Elsa是真正的Elsa，反倒Anna是假的，她需要和愤怒化身的另一个自己争夺控制权，那个一直响起的声音就是她自己啦，而让她的愤怒达到了巅峰的是——她清楚地察觉到自己在伤害Elsa，这才是Anna最不能容忍的，于是她醒了。  
恭喜Anna选手通关www  
②不过这篇之所以这样搞，还是因为之前征集灵感时大家说了很多让我中意的梗，我尽量把其中的元素提炼出来糅合在一起——白狼、战损angry sex（其实是受伤）、黑化Anna、铁链囚禁、喝假酒（不过这个是Anna吃毒蘑菇）、魔法、爱抚后背（换舌头爱抚）……高楼大厦的梗我本来想替换成阁楼上滚稻草，可惜受篇幅与剧情的限制没地方加，也许哪天有机会了再搞出来  
③总之这次开车我豁出去了好多，小清新的人设都要倒了，所以想要多听听评价（对，我又在求评了，麻烦回去打一个呀）


End file.
